Drunk Enough
by fanfic1975
Summary: One-Shot. Songfic. Angels Fall's Drunk Enough. RPOV. My take on the song.


**I love Steph and Ranger together as a couple. I am not that big of a Morelli fan, he may be a good cop but he is horrible to Steph. No one should change, pretty much everything, about herself for a guy.**

**That being said, my daughter played me this song "Angels Fall-Drunk Enough" and I fell in love with it. Each and every time I hear it I think of Ranger and Steph. I knew I couldn't get this out of my head until it was down in print. **

**I have never written anything from Ranger's POV so this is new to me, but I want to try it. Let me know if it is horrible.**

**As always JE owns these guys, although I am jealous, I will respect that and sit in my room and pout! The same goes for Angels Fall-I don't own the song and don't make any money from using it. It is a beautiful song though and if you haven't heard it—go listen, beautiful!**

**RPOV**

After so many years of being in the military, I was finding that I wanted something more. I was tired of going home alone, tired of spending all my time with myself.

I wanted to have a relationship with Stephanie, my Babe, but I wasn't sure if she was willing after so many times that I pushed her away. I have said so many things that have hurt her. I meant them at the time but now things have changed. No longer am I property of the government or any other agency. The only time I would be going away now was for RangeMan.

I got up and got a bottle of beer out of my fridge. As I was drinking I was wondering what I could do to make things better with Steph. I know that she has been done with the cop for a few months, but she hasn't made any advances towards me. I wonder if that is because of all the shit that I have said to her in the past. Walking over to look out the window I thought over the last month.

About a month ago, Steph had another stalker and she stayed on seven with me. It took about a week to find out who was after her, and thankfully no one was hurt. Especially her.

On the night that we caught him, we celebrated with supper provided by Ella. We had a little too much to drink and both of us were feeling it. We talked about anything and everything except the things that mattered the most. When we were done eating she started moving around the apartment collecting the odds and ends she had lying around.

When I realized that she was getting ready to leave, packing her suitcase, walking away I wanted to tell her that I wanted her to stay. I knew that I had no right to tell her. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was me but I wanted to tell her everything.

I watched as she walked up to me whispering 'thank you' in my ear, giving me a kiss on the cheek; and walked out the door. I was left standing in the empty living room in silence. I wanted to chase her and tell her 'I need you' and to 'please stay' but didn't know if it was too late.

I got the report the next day from Lester that he had driven her home and checked her apartment. Everything checked out and he had left her there. I have seen her almost every day since then. I just wanted to pull her close to me and never let go.

Now, standing here wondering if I really was too late, if I had wasted every chance that she had given me. I look down at my beer bottle and realize that it's empty, kind of like how I am feeling right now. I knew that I had to do something to make it up to her, make her mine.

I figured out a plan and I started it the following day.

On Monday, I sent her a bouquet of purple hyacinth's, which mean I am sorry, please forgive me. I hoped that she understood the meaning behind them. I made sure that I sent a card with them, I didn't' want her to think that she had another stalker; I just signed it 'Love, Carlos.'

On Tuesday, I sent her a box of her favorite tasty cakes. I hoped that she got the reference of her being sweet.

On Wednesday, I sent her a box a hamster treats. I knew how much she loved that fur ball she called a pet.

On Thursday, I sent another bouquet of flowers this time Calla Lilies and Orchids; their meanings were beauty and love. On this card I asked her to meet me Friday night at my apartment at 7 p.m.

On Friday, I sent her a beautiful watch. I wanted her to know that I would always have the time for her and that today is 'someday.'

In all the times I have seen her this past week, she hasn't said anything about the gifts. I didn't know what that meant, was I too late?

Finally, it was Friday night and I had everything all ready for her. Ella had brought up supper a few minutes ago, including dessert; I knew what I wanted to say. I was ready to tell her, let's hope she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

**Hope that you guys liked it. It was short and sweet. As of right now I have no plans to continue it. I love where I left it, of course, in my mind they get together and live happy ever after but this IS Steph we are talking about so who knows.**

**Maybe **_**Someday **_**I will write more….who knows.**

**I just started a page on facebook for my one-shots! Go look for One-Shots by fanfic1975!**

**If you want to hear the song just youtube Angels Fall!**


End file.
